Calamitas?
by Pink1989
Summary: Hufflepuff besiegt Gryffindor durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, doch das ändert nichts an der schmerzhaften Niederlage, die einen gewissen Quidditchfanatiker den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht und alle seine Träume platzen lässt. OS KBOW


**Titel: **Calamitas? (stammt aus dem lateinischen und bedeutet soviel wie „Niederlage")

**Autorin: **Pink1989

**Disclaimer: **Leider muss ich gestehen, dass keiner der Charaktere mein Eigentum ist. Ausnahmslos gehören sie der guten J.K.Rowling. Das einzige was mir gehört ist die Handlung selber.

**Charaktere: **Hauptsächlich Oliver Wood und Katie Bell, die Nebenrollen belegen Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, die berühmt berüchtigten Weasleyzwillinge, Cedric Diggory und die zum Spiel zahlreich erschienen Zuschauer.

**Inhalt:** Hufflepuff besiegt Gryffindor durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, doch das ändert nichts an der schmerzhaften Niederlage, die einen gewissen Quidditchfanatiker den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht und alle seine Träume platzen lässt. Während sein Team den verunglückten Harry im Krankenflügel besucht, kämpft Wood mit sich selbst; doch was passiert, wenn er plötzlich nicht mehr alleine ist?

**Wissenswertes**: Wir befinden uns im Jahre 1993 (in Harry's dritten Schuljahr), kurz nach der Auftaktniederlage des Gryffindors gegen Hufflepuff. Dementoren besiegelten die Niederlage, weil sie Harry Potter von seinem Besen stürzen ließen und Cedric Diggory mit Leichtigkeit den Schnatz fangen konnte.

Oliver Wood ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits volljährig, also 17 Jahre alt.

Katie Bell zählt 14 Jahre, ist also 3 Jahre jünger als Wood.

**A/N:** Es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet diesen Oneshot zu schreiben und besonders ihn fertigzustellen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass mir mein lieber Computer und auch das Word-Dokument selber einen Streich nach dem anderen gespielt und mich somit an der Fertigstellung gehindert haben. Großer Dank gebührt Lalaith, die mich immer wieder dazu angespornt hat weiterzuschreiben und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand, wenn es mal nicht so klappen wollte, wie ich es wollte. Dankeschön!! Und nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß mit einem gefühlsduseligen Oneshot. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch.3

* * *

**Calamitas? - Niederlage?**

„Lass gut sein, Diggory!"

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd, fast unwirklich. Sie hatten verloren, und egal wie lange Diggory versuchte, seinen Fang für ungültig zu erklären, das würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass Hufflepuff verdient gewonnen hatte. Zwar waren es äußere Umstände gewesen, die den Sieg herbeigeführt hatten, aber das interessierte im Quidditch niemanden. Es gehörte dazu. Für den Sieger war es eine glückliche Fügung der Umstände, für den Verlierer bittere Enttäuschung.

„Ihr habt verdient gewonnen! Glückwunsch", krächzte Oliver Wood noch, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und sich durch den Sturm zu den Umkleidekabinen kämpfte. Von ganz weit weg konnte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hören. Wenig später spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, kurz darauf eine Zweite, die ihn zum Stehenbleiben zwangen.

"Wo willst du denn hin, Oliver?"

„Wir wollen zu Harry gehen und gucken wie es ihm geht."

Es waren Fred und George.

„Duschen, Jungs. Duschen. Ich komme nach."

Mit diesen Worten riss er sich von ihnen los, setzte unnachgiebig seinen Weg fort, schüttelte alle ab, die kamen um ihn zu trösten, und auch diejenigen die ihn verhöhnten, und als Kapitän verspotteten. Er hörte ihre Worte beinahe nicht, auch die Rufe und den nach anfänglichen Zögern aufkeimenden Jubel der Hufflepuffs und Slytherins, als sie realisierten, dass der Fang zählte, nahm er nicht wahr. Es war alles so unwirklich, und der Leere in seinem Inneren nach zu urteilen doch so real.

Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, direkt auf die Tür, die in den Gang zu den Umkleiden führte. Je näher er kam, desto mehr beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Der Drang nach dem Alleinsein wurde immer größer. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Beinahe hastig drückte er die Klinge nach unten, als er die Tür erreicht hatte, zog sie auf, schlüpfte hindurch und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Die Geräuschkulissen, die er bis hierher sowieso nur aus weiter Ferne hatte wahrgenommen, verstummte nun gänzlich. Bis auf das Prasseln des Regens, die Geräusche seiner Schritte und das hin und wieder zu hörende tropfen, wenn Schlamm oder Wasser von seinem Körper oder seinem Besen gen Boden fielen, umhüllte ihn vollkommene Stille. Mechanisch ging er den Gang hinab und betrat die Kabine der Gryffindors. Der dumpfe Schlag, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, ging in einem lauten Donnergrollen unter, das Wood, der nun zwei Schritte in den kleinen Raum hineintrat, völlig unberührt ließ.

Schlamm spritzte auf, als er seinen verdreckten Besen achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Etwas, was er sonst nie tat. Sein Besen war sein Heiligtum und er hatte seinen Teammitgliedern immer gepredigt, dass der Besen neben dem Talent das Wertvollste war, was ein Quidditchspieler besaß, und das man damit sorgsam umgehen musste. Aber jetzt, wo ihm immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass alles verloren war, dass er seinen großen Traum vom Quidditchpokal für immer begraben konnte, war es ihm egal. Genauso, wie es ihm egal war, dass seine Haare ihm nass an der Stirn klebten, dass seine Kleidung komplett durchnässt und schlammbespritzt war, und dass er sich eine Erkältung einfangen würde, wenn er sich nicht umziehen würde. Doch wider diesen Wissens lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Spint, ließ sich daran herab sinken, und umschloss seine Knie mit seinen Armen, zog sie eng an seinen Körper. Kurzzeitig konnte er die Nässe und Kälter spüren, die von seinen Gliedmaßen ausging. Doch auch diese verebbten nach einiger Zeit. Das Einzige was blieb, war die Enttäuschung und die Trauer über den Misserfolg.

* * *

„Will er denn nicht mit zu Harry kommen?", fragte Alicia kaum vernehmbar, als die Weasleyzwillinge nach ihrem kurzen Abstecher zu Oliver zu dem Rest des Teams aufgeschlossen hatten und sich unter den magisch vergrößerten Schirm drängten, den Angelina und Alicia mit großer Mühe und Not festhielten, damit er nicht wegflog.

„Er meinte, er komme nach, sobald er geduscht hat", anworteten sie unisono. Sie mussten nicht in die Gesichter ihrer Kameraden sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. Oliver würde nicht nachkommen. Er würde alleine sein wollen. So war es schon nach der Niederlage gegen Ravenclaw in seinem fünften Jahr gewesen.

„Schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten wegen Harry?", wechselte Fred schließlich das Thema und einstimmiges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Bei Merlin...dann lasst uns besser zu ihm gehen und hoffen, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie es aussah."

Ohne weitere, überflüssige Worte zu verlieren, setzten sich die fünf in Bewegung und stampften gegen Wind und Regen ankämpfend den matschigen Weg zum Schloss hoch. Sie erreichten das Portal, ohne dass jemand auch nur irgendetwas gesagt hatte. Vielmehr hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach.

Zu fünft schafften sie es schließlich den Schirm zu schließen, um dann ins Trockene zu flüchten.

„Danke, Jungs", sagte Angelina mit zitternder Stimme und lächelte den beiden dankbar zu.

„Kein Problem, Angelina-Schätzchen."

Der sonst so aufheiternde und lustige Humor der Zwillinge, hatte an Farbe verloren. Der Kommentar, der Angelina normalerweise immer wieder ein Grinsen entlockte, konnte sie nun nicht aufmuntern. Das lag nicht an dem Kommentar selbst, sondern viel mehr an der Art, wie die beiden ihn rübergebracht hatten. Man merkte ihnen an, dass ihnen Bange war vor dem, was sie im Krankenflügel erwartete, auch wenn sie es nach außen hin nicht so sehr zeigten, wie sie es womöglich tat.

Leise aufseufzend wandte Angelina den Blick von Fred ab, den sie nachdenklich betrachtet hatte, und ohne etwas zu erwidern ging sie weiter, wohl wissend, dass der Rest ihr folgen würde. Dass Katie dies aber nicht tat, bemerkte sie nicht.

* * *

Oliver wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier saß, in sich zusammengekauert an seinem Spint lehnend. Sein Gesicht hatte er mittlerweile auf seine Knie gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte als Kapitän versagt und als Mensch. Sein Traum würde sich nicht erfüllen. Der Traum vom Pokal und somit erstrecht nicht der Traum von einer Karriere in der Profiliga. Viele Teams setzten ein erfolgreiches Wirken in den Schulteams voraus und das hatte Oliver nicht nachzuweisen. Er hatte zwar gespielt, war Kapitän gewesen, aber er hatte nie den Pokal gewonnen.

Natürlich bestand noch eine minimal Chance, dass er dieses Jahr mit seinem Team den Pokal nach Gryffindor holen konnte, aber daran glaubte er nicht mehr. Hufflepuff hatte dieses Jahr ein nicht ganz so schlechtes Team und daher war die Möglichkeit, dass sie mit zweihundert Punkten Rückstand gegen Ravenclaw verlieren würden, eher unrealistisch, und somit auch der Traum von dem Pokal.

Ohne, dass er es merkte, bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg über seine so oder so schon nasse Wange. Es war sein letztes Jahr, seine letzte Chance gewesen. Ein Kindheitstraum, der nun wie eine Seifenblase zerplatz war, und nur Enttäuschung und Trauer zurückgelassen hatte. Er würde nicht das werden können, was er werden wollte und das nur weil das Schicksal ihm so Übel mitspielte.

In seinem ersten Jahr als Kapitän, war er auf Erfolgskurs, hatte den Pokal beinahe schon in den Händen, ihn mit seinen Fingerkuppen schon gestreift, doch dann war er ihm in letzter Sekunde noch aus der Hand gerissen worden. Im letzten Spiel hatten er und sein Team ohne einen Sucher, ohne Harry Potter, antreten müssen, und hatten so eine schmerzhafte Niederlage erlitten. Doch im Vergleich zu dem hier war das nichts.

Im zweitem Jahr dann war das Turnier abgebrochen worden, und das obwohl sie schon wieder die Führung inne hatten und gewinnen hätten können. Doch egal wie sehr er mit McGonnagall diskutiert hatte, sie hatte das Turnier nicht wiederaufgenommen und auch nicht wiederholen lassen. Er hatte es irgendwann eingesehen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, und sie akzeptiert. Den ganzen Sommer hatte er auf diese – auf seine letzte – Saison hingearbeitet, sich diverse Taktiken, Strategien und Flugmanöver bei Profiteams abgeguckt, sie gelernt, versucht zu optimieren, zu perfektionieren, ja sogar gänzlich neue ausgetüftelt. Hin und wieder hatte er seinen Erfahrungshorizont um den ein oder anderen Hütertrick, wie beispielsweise den „Seestern und Stiel", erweitert. Tagelang hatte er sich überlegt, wie er seinem Team den ein oder anderen Angriff beibringen konnte. Und dennoch schien das alles umsonst gewesen zu sein. Wiedereinmal hatte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Erst hatte man ihnen urplötzlich einen anderen Gegner vor die Nase gesetzt, und dann hatten die Dementoren seinen Sucher vom Besen gehauen. Ihm haftete sprichwörtlich das Pech am Besen.

Aber war es wirklich das Pech? War es nicht viel mehr seine eigenes sein Unvermögen? Seine Unfähigkeit als Kapitän? Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm erstmals bewusst, dass keiner aus dem Team ihn jemals gelobt hatte. Viel mehr hatten sie sich immer wieder über seine unmöglichen Trainingszeiten und –methoden beschwert. Bisher hatte ihn das nie beschäftigt, weil er immer davon ausgegangen war, dass ihre Beschwerden darauf zurückzuführen waren, dass sie nicht so quidditchverrückt waren, wie er. Doch was, wenn sie sich beschwert hatten, weil sie ihn für inkompetent hielten? Aber warum hatten sie dann nie etwas in diese Richtung gesagt? Hatten sie ihn verschonen wollen? Er hätte die Wahrheit schon vertragen. Oder hatten sie solange warten wollen, bis er von selbst begriff? Bis er einsichtig wurde?

„Verdammt", gab er leise fluchend von sich und raufte sich die Haare. So durfte er doch nicht von seinem Team denken. Er kannte sie doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nie mit der Wahrheit hinter dem Berg blieben. Gerade Fred und George waren nicht auf den Mund gefallen und hätten ihm mit Sicherheit auf ihre Weise gezeigt, dass sie ihn für inkompetent hielten. Nein. Die Mannschaft hatte seinen Fähigkeiten vertraut. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George und Harry hatten ihm vertraut und nun hatte er sie enttäuscht. Mit einer anderen Taktik hätten sie das Spiel vielleicht gewonnen. Wenn er sich nicht so sicher gewesen wäre, dass Harry den Schnatz wieder einmal fing, und somit aggressiver nach vorne gespielt hätte, hätten sie vielleicht trotzdem gewonnen, auch wenn Harry vom Besen gefallen wäre. Dann hätte sein Jägerinnentrio womöglich einen hundertfünfzig Tore Vorsprung erzielt und nicht nur einen fünfizig Tore Vorsprung. Wieso war er nur so blöd gewesen und war davon ausgegangen, dass Harry _immer_ den Schnatz fing. Er war Schuld. Er hatte sein Team mit der falschen Taktik auf's Feld geschickt. Wegen ihm hatten sie verloren. Weil er viel zuversichtlich war und zu viel Vertrauen in einen einzigen Spieler gesteckt hatte.

„Bei Merlin, Oliver!"

Olivers Kopf ruckte erschrocken in die Höhe und er sah in die Richtung, aus der er glaubte die Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, gehört zu haben. Und tatsächlich dort stand sie. Keine Geringere als seine Jägerin Katie Bell, die nun auf ihn zu kam und sich vor ihn kniete, sodass sie sich nun auf Augenhöhe befanden. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen, seine schokobrauen trafen auf ihre eisblauen, in denen sich so etwas wie Sorge widerspiegelte. Sie sorgte sich um ihn, obwohl sie eigentlich hätte enttäuscht sein müssen, obwohl sie ihm Vorwürfe hätte machen müssen, weil er als Kapitän versagt hatte. Nicht lange konnte er ihren sorgenvollen Blick standhalten und senkte den Kopf, um stattdessen auf den Boden zu starren.

"Du solltest nicht hier sein...", kam es heiser über seine Lippen, und immer noch musterte er den Boden, als wäre er plötzlich ganz besonders interessant.

"Genauso wenig wie du es sein solltest, Oliver", sagte sie ruhig, während sie noch immer sein Gesicht fixierte und nun die Hand hob, um sie ihn beruhigend auf den Arm zu legen. Die Berührung ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken - war sie doch so vollkommen unerwartet und ungewohnt.

Katie, die seine Geste wohl misszudeuten schien, zog seufzend die Hand zurück und fuhr stattdessen fort:

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hättest nicht ahnen können, dass die Dementoren gegen den Willen von Dumbledore das Spielfeld betreten und dass es Harry gleich vom Besen haut. Er hätte den Schnatz gefangen, wäre das nicht passiert. Da bin ich mir sicher."

‚_Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, Kates...ich hätte es schon allein wegen dem Wetter einkalkulieren müssen'_ dachte er im Stillen, sprach seine Gedanken allerdings nicht laut aus. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und schon gar nicht, dass sie seinetwegen hier war, statt sich im Schloss aufzuwärmen.

‚_Du musst dich zusammenreißen, Oliver'_, schalte er sich selbst. Leise seufzend hob er schließlich den Kopf und sah seine Gegenüber an.

„Ich bin okay, Katie", sagte er mit fester Stimme und wie er fand ziemlich überzeugend; doch scheinbar nicht überzeugend genug, denn Katie zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und ihn traurig lächelnd ansah.

"Weißt du, Oliver... Worte müssen nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprechen. Du kannst lügen - aber man nennt die Augen nicht umsonst die Fenster der Seele. Sie sagen immer die Wahrheit, besonders die deinen. Ich habe deine Augen schon viele verschiedene Emotionen ausdrücken sehen, aber niemals - wirklich nie - habe ich sie so traurig und deprimiert erlebt, wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Das ist beängstigender als jede gesprochene Wahrheit."

Oliver schluckte, ob ihrer Worte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich hilflos; hilflos deswegen, weil er begriff, dass er schon lange nicht mehr fähig war seine Gefühle zu verstecken, sie vor anderen - insbesondere Katie - geheimzuhalten.

Nicht fähig irgendetwas zu entgegnen schloss er einfach die Augen, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu nehmen weiterhin in ihnen zu lesen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie sah, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, sich und seine Gefühlswelt wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Katie sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen.

Ihr leises Seufzen ging beinahe in dem Rascheln ihrer Kleidung unter, als sie sich erhob und Oliver hatte es nur seinem guten Gehör zu verdanken, dass er es überhaupt wahrnahm. Er musste nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie enttäuscht sie darüber war, dass er abblockte und nicht mit ihr über seine Probleme redete. Doch das konnte er nicht. Es war nicht so, dass er ihr kein Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, viel mehr war es die Tatsache, dass er einfach nicht wollte, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, ihre Zeit damit verschwendete ihn wieder aufzubauen, obwohl es ihr selbst auch nicht gut gehen musste.

Das Geräusch von sich entfernenden Schritten hallte an den Wänden der Umkleide wider. Sollte sie wirklich so schnell aufgegeben haben? Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, es mochte einfach nicht zu ihr passen - nicht zu seiner kleinen Katie, die trotz ihres jungen Alters keinerlei Probleme hatte im Training gegen ihn und seine Methoden zu rebellieren und die ihm in puncto Sturheit und Kampfgeist um nichts nachstand. Hatte sie wirklich schon aufgeben? Doch sollte es ihm nicht recht sein? War es nicht das, war er gewollt hatte? Seine Ruhe? Seine Ruhe, um wieder in jenen trüben und finsteren Gedanken zu versinken, die seit Spielende in seinem Kopf kreisten und die er einfach nicht loszuwerden vermochte. Hätte es überhaupt einen Sinn sie loszuwerden? Eigentlich kaum...sein Traum war verloren. Wofür sollte er jetzt noch kämpfen und diese Gedanken vertreiben? Er würde weitermachen, das stand für ihn fest, aber nun wo sein Traum wie eine Seifenblase geplatzt war, hatte er kein Ziel mehr vor Augen, hatte er keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft für ihn bringen sollte.

Alles wofür er die ganzen letzten Jahre gearbeitet hatte, war mit einem Mal zerstört, lag wie ein riesiger Scherbenhaufen vor ihm.

„Du solltest aufhören Trübsal zu blasen, Oliver!"

Zum zweiten Mal riss Katie ihn aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, ließ aber weiterhin den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ich weiß." Seine Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Hauch, hätte nicht niedergeschlagener, nicht trauriger klingen können.

„Hier! Damit du nicht auch noch krank wirst", sagte Katie leise, die, ohne dass er es wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, auf ihn zugekommen war. „Wir könnten keinen kranken Kapitän gebrauchen."

Simple Worte. Ganz einfache Worte, die in seinem Kopf widerhallten. Katie wollte ihn weiterhin als Kapitän, obwohl er versagt hatte? Obwohl sie seinetwegen das Spiel verloren hatten, weil er nicht miteinkalkuliert hatte, dass einer seiner Spieler vom Besen fallen würde?

Vorsichtig hob Oliver den Kopf und sah Katie an, die sich mittlerweile ihm gegenüber auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte und ihm wortlos das Handtuch hinhielt.

„Du willst mich weiterhin als Kapitän?"

„Natürlich, Oliver!", antwortete sie energisch und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, „Warum sollte ich dich nicht als Kapitän wollen? Es war doch nicht deine Schuld, dass wir verloren haben. Niemand anders könnte den Job besser machen als du. Noch haben wir eine minimale Chance."

„Minimal. Zu minimal um sie nutzen zu können."

Ein leichtes, trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Wenn wir zusammenhalten, schaffen wir alles, selbst das was uns unmöglich erscheint...Das waren deine Worte, Oliver. Und ich glaube daran..und die anderen auch."

Wortlos griff Oliver nach dem Handtuch und begann damit sein Gesicht und seine Haare zu trocknen. Es rührte ihn, dass Katie weiterhin an ihm festhielt, an ihn glaubte und seinen Fähigkeiten weiterhin Vertrauen schenkte. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich warum? Schließlich gehörte sein Training zu den härtesten, die es je in Hogwarts gegeben hatte. Hier und da schimpfte man ihn auch einen Tyrannen, so war es ihm zumindest zu Ohren gekommen, und dennoch wollte sie, vielleicht auch das ganze Team, ihn weiterhin als Kapitän.

„Danke", murmelte er und reichte ihr das Handtuch zurück, nachdem er sich - zumindest so gut wie möglich - Gesicht und Haare, die ihm vorher klatschnass auf Kopf und Stirn geklebt hatten und nun wenigstens etwas trockener in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden, abgetrocknet hatte.

„Nicht's zu danken..._Käpt'n_?"

Sie fixierte seine Augen, während sie das Handtuch entgegennahm; schien ihn mit diesen zu durchleuchten, als würde sie ihn röntgen, und suchte nach einer Antwort auf die stumme Frage in ihren Worten. Oliver wusste, was sie sich erhoffte, wusste auch um ihre Frage, die er nur zu deutlich in ihren Augen ablesen konnte. Zögerlich nickte er.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf Katies Gesicht aus und ehe Oliver sich versah, war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er sich nach einem kurzem Moment der Überraschung zu fragen begann, woher dieses kleine, zierliche Mädchen nur die Kraft nahm, ihm fast gänzlich die Luft abzudrücken.

„Langsam, langsam, Katie..du erdrückst mich noch", presste Oliver hervor und war froh, als Katie eine Entschuldigung murmelnd von ihm abrückte; dabei allerdings die Umarmung nur lockerte und nicht gänzlich von ihm abließ.

Nun, wo es ihm wieder möglich war normal zu atmen, stieg ihm ihr Duft in die Nase, der ihm keineswegs unangenehm war – im Gegenteil - er mochte den Geruch ähnlich einer Mischung aus Flieder und Sandelholz, der wie Nebeldunst um seinen kopf wabberte und mehr und mehr seine Sinne benebelte, sie ihm gar raubte. Tief einatmend, um möglichst viel von ihrem Duft zu inhalieren, lehnte er sich in ihre Umarmung, begann sie in vollen Zügen zu genießen und, ohne dass er es recht merkte, beschleunigte sich sein Puls, als ihm die Nähe zu Katie gewahr wurde.

„Danke, Oliver. Ich – wir hätten nicht gewusst, was wir ohne dich als Kapitän hätten machen sollen", hauchte sie nahe seines Ohres.

Ihr heißer Atem streifte seine Wange und ließ ihn unwillkürlich erzittern, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und sorgte für eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper erstreckte. Sein Herz hatte währenddessen einen Schlag lang ausgesetzt, nur um dann noch schneller und heftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb zu pochen, sodass er fürchtete Katie würde es auch spüren oder gar hören. Dennoch machte sich ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihm breit, was er nicht zuzuordnen vermochte, ihm aber dennoch behagte.

Als Katie Anstalten machte von ihm abzurücken, die Umarmung zu lösen, schlang er erst selbst seine Arme um sie, hielt sie zurück und brachte sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Doch sie schien nichts dagegen zu haben, denn sie wehrte sich nicht, sank stattdessen zurück in seine Arme, schmiegte sich leicht an seinen Körper und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, sodass ihr Atem immer wieder seinen Hals streifte und ihn einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte,

„Bleib..bitte", kam es heiser, einem Flehen gleich, über seine Lippen, während er seinen Kopf an den ihren lehnte, seine Nase beinahe in ihren Haaren vergrub, um ihren Duft besser riechen zu können.

„Ich bin da, Oliver, und ich bleibe hier, so lange wie du möchtest, dass ich hier bleibe", wisperte sie gegen seinen Hals und ihre Worte ließen ihn unwillkürlich lächeln, ehe er wieder in der Umarmung versank.

* * *

„Wir kommen später wieder", sagte Fred, als Madam Pomfrey sie wild mit den Händen gestikulierend Richtung Tür scheuchte. „Mach dich nicht selber fertig, Harry, du bist immer noch der beste Sucher, den wir je hatten."

Ein letzter missbilligender Blick von Madam Ponfrey und schon war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen und verwehrte ihnen jeden Blick, jedes Gespräch mit ihren Sucher.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass es ihm so gut geht, dass er sich schon um den Pokal Sorgen machen kann", meinte Angelina, während sie zu viert den Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm einschlugen.

„Nicht nur du", stimmte ihr der Rest des Teams einstimmig zu.

Fred und George traten links und rechts neben Alicia und legten ihr verheißungsvoll jeder einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Weißt du, Leesh, du könntest glatt zu uns gehören.."

„..wo du doch schon die selben Gedanken hast..."

„...wie wir. Wir könnten einen klugen, ruhigen Kopf, wie dich..."

„...in unserem Team gut gebrauchen. Also.."

„...was meinst du, sind wir im Geschäft?"

Alicia, die leicht panisch nach links und nach rechts in zwei identisch verschwörerisch grinsende Gesicht geguckt hatte, duckte sie unter den beiden weg und hakte sich stattdessen bei Angelina unter.

„Vergesst es, Jungs.", machte sie den Träumen der beiden Jungs lachend ein Ende.

„Schade", war die Antwort der Zwillinge, die sich schulterzuckend umgewandt und ihren Weg fortgesetzt hatten.

„Mal 'ne andere Frage", durchbrach Angelina die Stille, die sich über ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, als sie schon fast das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatten. „Wo ist Katie eigentlich abgeblieben, ich habe sie schon seit wir zum Krankenflügel aufgebrochen sind, nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie hat urplötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und ist wieder aus dem Schloss hinausgestürmt, hast du das nicht mitgekriegt?"

„Nein, nein, habe ich nicht. Ich war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken versunken.", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. „Meint ihr sie ist zu Oliver? Ich mein' es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie etwas für ihn übrig hat."

„Ja", antworteten die Zwillinge, während die Fette Dame nach dem Passwort verlangte.

„Das war falsch, meine Lieben.", verkündete sie und bedachte sie alle mit misstrauischen Blicken.

„Das war auch nicht an Sie gerichtet, meine Verehrteste", grinste Fred und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „Ramora!"

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und sie betraten den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner hatte auf sie gewartet, und keiner von den Vieren konnte es ihren Mitschülern verübeln, immerhin hatten sie dieses Mal nichts zu feiern.

Das Team durchquerte schweigend den Gemeinschaftsraum, manövrierte sich durch die wild durcheinander stehenden Sessel und ließ sich schließlich rund um das im Kamin prasselnde Feuer nieder.

„Es ist vielleicht ganz gut, dass sie bei Oliver ist, ich will nicht wissen, wie er sich nach dem Spiel gefühlt hat", sagte Alicia nach einer Weile besorgt und starrte betrübt ins Feuer.

„Ich habe erst gar nicht wirklich realisiert, dass wir verloren haben. Es war alles so unwirklich."

„Ja, ging mir genauso, Fred", stimme George seinem Bruder zu.

„Es war als wenn mir jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte", brachte Angelina heiser hervor und erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass wir es noch schaffen können?"

„Das liegt nicht in unserer Hand. Es kommt darauf an, wie die anderen Teams spielen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie zu unseren Gunsten spielen."

„Stimmt schon. Das einzige was wir tun können, ist so hoch wie möglich die anderen beiden Spiele zu gewinnen, damit wir unser Punktekonto wieder ausgleichen."

„Erst einmal sollten wir Oliver wieder aufbauen, denn ohne ihn sind wir nicht einmal halb so stark. Guckt mich nicht so an, auch wenn er uns im Training quält, so ist er doch der beste Käpt'n, den wir uns wünschen könnten. Stellt euch mal vor Diggory würde uns trainieren, dann wären wir mit Sicherheit nicht das Team, was wir jetzt sind."

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", stimmte Alicia ihr zu, „Und auf Olivers Qualitäten als Hüter können wir auch nicht verzichten. Er ist der beste in ganz Hogwarts."

„Stimmt wohl. Aber ich fürchte er hat bereits aufgegeben. Ihr hättet ihn mal sehen sollen, nach dem Spiel", gab Fred zögerlich zu bedenken und warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Er war vollkommen am Boden zerstört. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen, selbst nach dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw vor zwei Jahren nicht."

„Katie kriegt ihn schon wieder hin, da bin ich mir sicher."

* * *

Sie waren wieder in Schweigen verfallen, doch es war keines der unangenehmen Sorte. Die Zeit zog an ihnen vorbei, verging wie im Flug, ohne das sie Notiz davon nahmen. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und die Nacht hereingebrochen. Sanftes Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster in die Umkleide herein und tauchte sie in schwaches Grau, genügte gerade so, um einander zu erkennen.

„Wir sollten hoch in den Turm gehen, Oliver, es ist schon spät.", durchbrach Katies leise Stimme die Stille, während ihre Hand noch einmal durch seine Haare fuhr. Wann ihre Hand überhaupt dorthin gewandert war, hatte Oliver schon längst vergessen, der nun leise aufseufzte.

„Ich weiß", war seine lakonische Antwort, und er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Rücken, strich aber, während er sie zurückzog, nochmals darüber, was sie ungewollt leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Ungeachtet dessen rappelte sie sich auf, strich sich lächelnd eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich in den letzten Stunden aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, und hielt Oliver ihre Hand hin, die er dankbar ergriff und sich an ihr hochzog.

„Danke, Kates", sagte er und seine Augen trafen auf ihre Eisblauen, als er den Kopf hob.

„Nicht dafür", winkte sie ab und lächelte ihn an, allerdings ohne dabei den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Bemüht nicht zu blinzeln, tat Oliver einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten und er ihren Atem wieder auf seiner Haut spüren konnte – wieder einmal lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Warum hatte er noch nie festgestellt, wie schön ihre Augen waren? So tiefgründig, sodass man sich in ihnen verlieren konnte; von einem so reinen hellblau, ähnlich einem Eiskristall; einfach nur wunderschön.

Doch im nächsten Moment brach der Kontakt, als Katie den Kopf senkte und stattdessen einen Punkt auf dem Boden fixierte. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick über Katie, ehe er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und sie somit zwang ihn anzusehen.

„Doch, Kates, gerade dafür. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass du hier bist, statt im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer zu sitzen, mich wieder aufbaust, mich davor bewahrst im Selbstmitleid zu versinken und von nun an nur noch Trübsal zu blasen. Das hätte nicht jeder für mich getan."

Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf Katies Gesicht geschlichen, das auch ihre Augen erreichte und sie erfreut funkeln ließ. „Ich würde es jedes Mal wieder tun, Oliver." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch ihrer selbst, aber dennoch laut genug, um Oliver ihrer Worte hören zu lassen, und ihm plötzlich Mut zu geben, etwas zu tun, was er sich wahrscheinlich sonst nie getraut hätte.

Seine Hand hatte sich unbemerkt auf ihre Wange gelegt, über die er nun sachte mit seinem Daumen strich, während seine andere Hand sich in ihren Haaren vergrub und sie sanft aber bestimmt an ihn heranzog. Kurz konnte er Verwirrung in Katies Blick aufflackern sehen, doch im nächsten Moment glitzerten ihre Augen und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als würde sie sein Vorhaben erahnen.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, überwandte Oliver die letzten wenigen Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter von einander trennten, spürte ihr heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen, ehe sie die ihren berührten und alle vorangegangenen Gefühle in den Schatten stellten.

Es war als durchzuckte ihn ein Blitz; ein Blitz der angenehmen Sorte, der seinen Magen Purzelbäume schlagen ließ und ein Gefühl in ihm entfachte, was er noch nie vorher verspürt hatte; es war als würde ein Feuer in seinem Inneren lodern, als Katie den Kuss erwiderte und beinahe beiläufig bekam er mit, wie sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, ihn näher an sich zog und sich an seinen Körper schmiegte.

Sanft liebkoste er ihre Unterlippe, knabberte daran, während Katie mit der einen Hand spielerisch durch seine Haare fuhr; mit der anderen strich sie zart über seinen Nacken, sorgte dafür, dass sich seine feinen Nackenhaare aufstellten und ihm ein Schauer nach dem anderen mit einer enormen Intensität über den Rücken jagte.

Noch nie im Leben hatte er solche Gefühle verspürt, die ihn alles andere vergessen ließen: Das verlorene Spiel, die wahrscheinlich verlorene Meisterschaft, dass sie sich in einer Umkleide befanden, die jeder hätte betreten können. Das Einzige, was zählte waren Katie und er, er und Katie und nichts anderes. Der Moment gehörte ihnen.

Bereitwillig öffnete Katie ihre Lippen, nachdem er sanft, aber dennoch auffordernd mit seiner Zunge dagegen gestupst hatte, und wieder durchzuckte ihn ein Blitz, als sich ihre Zungen trafen, die begannen einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf mit einer auszufechten, den weder er noch sie aufgeben zu wollen schienen.

Als sie sich schließlich nach Atem ringend voneinander trennten, hatte Oliver das Gefühl auf Wolke sieben zu schweben und auch Katie hatte er nie zuvor so lächeln sehen.

„Das war...wow", brachte sie schließlich keuchend aber glücklich hervor und ließ ihre Hand seinen Rücken hinab wandern, während sie seinen Blick gefangen hielt.

„Untertrieben ausgedrückt", stimmte er ihr lächelnd zu und drohte wieder in ihren Augen zu versinken. Unbewusst strich er mit der Hand über ihre Wange. „Ich hätte mir träumen lassen, dass das hier mal wirklich passiert. Es war immer nur ein weitentfernter Traum, ein Wunsch, von dem ich dachte, dass er nie in Erfüllung geht."

Mit diesen Worten senkte er ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen auf die ihren und ließ sie wieder alles um sie herum vergessen. Ein Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen und überschritt an diesem Abend alles, was die beiden sich je ausgemalt hatten.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, euch hat der Oneshot gefallen. Würde mich sehr über ein Review eurerseits freuen, wobei ihr bitte Kritik nicht außen vor lasst, die hilft mir nämlich am besten weiter. Lieben Dank für's Lesen bis dahin.

glg Pink1989


End file.
